


Wrath of the Author

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Author has lost it, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Diss Track, Fanatics suck, Not for Tony Stark fanatics, Wade Wilson is awesome, doesn't make sense, pure crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Author has finally had enough of a Tony stan who has been hounding him for months, so he unleashes his wrath on him.
Kudos: 8





	Wrath of the Author

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Deadpool or anything else you may recognize
> 
> And well, this is what happens when I finally lose it at someone, this time being a guy who calls himself 'Atharwa Sawant.'
> 
> He's served me his cut, so now I will serve him mine. This story is a diss track basically.

Aragorn II Elessar was sitting on a chair, looking at his phone angrily. He had expressed his desire to Atharwa Sawant on Quora that he does not want to hear from him again, yet Atharwa tagged Aragorn to once more spew the exact same bullshit on him.

At this point Aragorn had to wonder if he should ask Atharwa to look up the definition of 'insanity', since Atharwa was the definition at this point.

"What's up, pathetic homie?" Wade Wilson asked as he arrived.

"Guy's pissing me off", Aragorn grunted angrily.

"If you make me go after him, I'm gonna diss you as well one day", Wade threatened Aragorn.

"Yeah, you're right", Aragorn shrugged. "I think I should handle it myself."

"And how will you? You're too pathetic and cowardly to do anything." Wade pointed out.

With a smirk, Aragorn said. "Watch me."

* * *

Later, an empty couch was shown in a dark room.

A catchy tune played in the background while in front of Aragorn appeared almost every comment Atharwa Sawant had made on 'A Beautiful Journey', the sensible ones from earlier as well as the senseless ones from later.

Guns were fired in the background as a clip of someone bound on a chair with a bag over his head was shown.

Suddenly, Aragorn appeared on the couch in the dark room, looking like he was ready for war, anger shining in his eyes. He wore a red shirt, with a blue coat, the sleeves of which he had rolled up, and dark blue trousers.

Then he started singing. " **You turned the administration of Quora against me.** **How much bad will you point at me?"**

Shaking his hands in the air with a funny expression, Aragorn sang. " **I'll make you dance like a stripper in front of me.** **Like a stripper in front of me."**

With a wink, Aragorn smirked. " **Now your harassment is over, bub. Turn around, daddy's here to spank your butt."**

Behind him, two giant non-corporeal Aragorns appeared, taking off their sunglasses Tom Cruise style before disappearing as Aragorn pointed at them and sang. " **This young lion is bigger so keep it shut.** **Today I will say I've served my cut."**

Head banging, Aragorn repeated. " **Today I will say I've served my cut."**

Aragorn sat on the couch singing. " **The result of your deeds has come. Which had made me cry like a chum."**

Then a follower kneeled to him, handing him a roll, and Aragorn unrolled it to reveal a photo of Tony Stark as he continued his song. " **There was a bearded shadow. No one could escape it, not even a sparrow."**

Raising his hands to either side, Aragorn sang. " **My sanity broke up with me. Your bullshit made me unleash my ki. (ki, ki, ki)"**

As he sang that, Aragorn's hair turned blonde and stood up as an aura surrounded him.

Twirling his hands in a merry go round motion, Aragorn sang. " **No one says this."**

He shook his head. " **Because Tony stans don't care about this."**

He pointed at his head. " **No one thinks this."**

Then he closed his eyes, looking like he had was too pleased. " **They are never satisfied, not even by bliss."**

Shaking his head sadly, Aragorn said. " **They lose nothing though. Seriously, they lose nothing bros."**

He then laughed hysterically. " **Hohoho"**

Dancing around, he pointed his fingers around and sang. " **Eye color can be blue or black I am above all of you hacks. It is time for black magic."**

Picking up a fake brain soiled with filth, Aragorn threw it off as he continued singing. " **You need to replace your shitty brain with a gadget**. **It will be eventually removed by being thawed."**

He then waved a straw and said. " **And you'll drink from a straw."**

Picking up a copy of the Sokovia Accords, Aragorn waved it around and sang. " **Look here's your beloved law!"**

" **Your beloved law!"**

" **Here's your beloved law!"**

" **Your beloved law!"**

Aragorn was then walking on the streets.

" **Tony Stark!**

**Tony Stark!**

**Tony Stark!"**

Wade appeared in front of Aragorn as the two hugged. " **At least you had a decent start."**

They jumped while hugging and exchanging positions before parting. " **Then you continued and it all fell apart."**

Looking at the camera, Aragorn snarled angrily. " **So I will cuss you after knocking you out with a dart.** **I'll parade you on the streets like a tart."**

Shoving his face into the camera, Aragorn again snarled. " **I'll parade you on the streets like a tart."**

Then Aragorn was in a University lecture hall, dressed like a Professor, as he continued singing. " **Your childish habits are gonna make you drown. I'm gonna beat you up 'cause you're a clown. I'm gonna beat all. And one day I'm gonna rule all. First I'm gonna make you seller of a stall. Slap your fat cheeks that look like a ball. Then my hint will come to you as you fall."**

For a moment, Aragorn appeared again in the dark room wearing his original outfit.

Then Aragorn was in the lecture hall again with his Professor outfit as a cruel smirk appeared on his face while he took off his glasses, put his book on the table and threw his coat away.

" **Atharwa Sawant! Now you're gonna get burnt.**

**Atharwa Sawant! Now you're gonna get what you deserved."**

Then Aragorn was suddenly in a prison uniform as two cops, who had 'Quora' written on their caps lead him to his cell while he sang. " **I'm crazy to view.** **I'll beat you till you're unable to chew.** **I'll torture you with Arrowverse till you go blue."**

The cops shoved him into his cell and locked him up while he grasped the bars of the prison and sang angrily. " **I'll dance using you as a carpet.** **At least it's better for you than being garbage.** **And I'll record it all in a cartridge.** **Then I'll enjoy watching it with porridge."**

Head banging in the cell lit only by a dim light, Aragorn continued. " **You've known me for months, yet you think low of me. So its time for you to face my ki."**

Then Aragorn was sitting on the chair of the police captain, still in his prison uniform, while the two cops who had arrested him stood on either side while he picked up the phone, dialed, and sang into it. " **You hounded everyone as your routine is 'look at me.'"**

Putting the phone down, he continued. " **You called your homie a misleader. You hid the truth like the humanity of a cheerleader. But your lips always have my name on them. You played your victim card, that's always a gem."**

Raising his eyebrows, Aragorn said. " **I'm an old player too in this game.** **A hungry lion who is your bane."**

* * *

Then Aragorn was suddenly looking at the camera and said. "You were polite and reasonable in the beginning, so thank you for that."

A frown came upon his face as he continued. "But these balls of yours, keep them in your pants. They keep hopping around a lot."

Then Atharwa's comment to Aragorn on Quora appeared, all except one line blurred- " _Please look up the definition of manipulation and stop misleading people."_

"Now it's my turn", Aragorn said with a fire in his eyes.

* * *

Then he suddenly appeared in front of the bagged and bound man, screaming at his face. " **YOUR BRAIN IS FULL OF RUST!"**

Dancing around him in a spin motion, Aragorn screamed. " **I'LL DISS YOU TILL YOU TURN TO DUST! HOW MANY COLORS WILL YOU CHANGE?"**

Wiping a tear, Aragorn said. " **I'll MAKE THIS A WAR OF CHANGE!"**

Aragorn pulled up a comment of Atharwa where he equated Tony attending a wedding to the Accords being amended. " **There's something wrong with your comments. I have no idea what you meant."**

Getting close to the person's ear, Aragorn sang. " **You have laughed all you want. Now listen to your sins which you flaunt."**

Raising his hands up and down, Aragorn continued. " **How much do you smoke bruh? Just as much as other Tony stans, duh! You dream to be as big as me. So you pull bullshit to come at me."**

Looking at him, Aragorn said. " **If you are so hungry for attention, have all of it from me!"**

He then appeared on the couch with the copy of Sokovia Accords in his hands.

" **Yes, have all of it from me!"**

And with that, he left the bound and bagged man alone, walking away after putting on sunglasses as guns were fired in the background again.

" **Have all of it from me!"**

* * *

"So", Aragorn asked as he walked to Wade. "How was I?"

For a few minutes, Wade was silent. Then in a flash, he punched Aragorn on the face, sending him to the floor as he groaned.

"You're a pathetic cringe rapper", Wade said as he walked of, leaving the groaning Aragorn on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> And now that's the end of this from my side. This guy has been after me since May now. In the beginning, all was good and he was perfectly reasonable.
> 
> But late June onwards he has lost it totally. He keeps saying how I've convinced him of my point of view, then proceeds to argue, telling me how I am wrong on all counts, and doesn't even consider what he's being told.
> 
> According to him, Tony Stark attended a wedding in India so that means he has amended the Accords because he was allowed to operate in a different country.
> 
> So now attending a wedding is an Avengers level mission that requires you to operate? My mind is blown!
> 
> And he says I'm misleading people because manipulation and lying are different. They are, but they cross over quite a bit too. And in this case, they did.
> 
> Let's see, first of all, Tony has no way to amend the Accords, like none. What will he do? Withhold his technology from the countries that refuse amendment or something?
> 
> And let's see, Vision still had his tracer in Infinity War, and just because they didn't track him doesn't mean they weren't trying to. He is a machine so he could just blow Earthly pursuers off easily.
> 
> Plus, the Inhumans were required to wear tracking bracelets, as shown in AoS.
> 
> So if this person wants to ignore or twist canon to suit his needs, not my problem. Must be hard trying to see the world with those big blinders on.
> 
> Plus, I've been blowing him off for almost a month now, and just when I think he's gone, he pops up with a random weird comment on a random chapter on a random day. When he realized he couldn't get me to talk with him here, he went on Quora and spewed some BS, telling me to stop misleading people and then spouting how Steve's way of handling the Accords is 'worser' (Standing ovation for using a non-standard word), than Tony's, which isn't true, since he didn't bring up a way due to being busy with Peggy's funeral, and Tony didn't listen to any arguments, just shut them all up with 'I win.'
> 
> I told him to please leave me alone and that I do not want to hear from him again, while also reporting his comment so it got deleted. Then, he tagged me and posted a screenshot of his original comment while once again spewing the same BS lines.
> 
> I used to know one Atharwa in school who was very annoying and stuck his nose in other people's business while giving unwanted advice. This Atharwa makes me miss that one, which says something.
> 
> Well, you wanted my attention, you got it! Now go have some fun!
> 
> The song was based on a diss track by YouTuber CarryMinati.
> 
> The lyrics weren't the best but I think they rhymed enough.
> 
> Now I'm not gonna pretend I did the right thing by doing this, but there comes a point when I lose it. It has happened with WestAllen and Lauriver wackos, it has happened with a guy whose name I won't take because we made a deal, it happened with Fuckrod, and now it happened with Atharwa. All I did is out-petty Atharwa.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
